moments of love
by Jacksonangelo105
Summary: nmai was sick of sanji crushing on her when she meets the new member of the crew she starts to have feelings for the guy can she she win his heart read and review
1. Chapter 1

Author's note i don't own sonic the hedgehog or one one piece read and review

Sonic slowly opened his eyes as he noitce that he was on a island.

"Where am i said Sonic.

Soon he he turned his head as he notice a sword was potined on his face.

"Okay chump who are you do you work for doflamingo said Luffy.

"No i do not and second who the hell is doflamingo said Sonic.

"So you don't know huh guys let's get him said Luffy.

Luffy sanji and zoro was getting ready to fight the blue hedgehog as sonic got into his fighting stance.

"Looks like i don't have a choice said sonic

Luffy and sonic began to fight first as Sonic was dodging his attack luffy was gonna punch sonic but sonic did a roundhouse kick to luffy witch knock him out soon zoro and sanji took action as sonic was countering their attacks zoro took out his sword he was gonna slash sonic but he grabbed the sword and kneed zoro on the face sanji was gonna sneak attack sonic but sonic .grabbed his legs and did the walls of jericho on sanji witch he screamed in pain and was tapping out.

"Is that the best you can do said Sonic.

Soon slender grabbed sonic has he was twisting his body sonic as he was screaming in pain.

"Now for the last time who are you said Luffy.

"I am not from here said Sonic.

"What you are not from here said Zoro.

"No i don't no this world said Sonic.

"Slender let him go said Luffy.

As Slender let sonic go as he was recovering.

"So you are not working for doflamingo at all said Luffy.

"No i am not i don't even know who he is said Sonic.

"We are sorry for attacking you said Luffy.

"It's cool said Sonic.

Soon Sonic notice a girl with long orange hair as sanji notice her his eyes change into hearts.

"Oh my sweet nami will you be mine said Sanji.

"Ugh said Nami as she walks over to sonic.

"Sorry about that we were always treated as bad people said Nami.

"It's fine said Sonic.

"Sanji saw this and became jealous.

"Damn that rat talking to my nami she is mine said Sanji.

"my name is nami nice to meet you she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you i am sonic he said with a smile.

As they both smiled sanji was angry at the same time.

"Damn that guy i hate him he better stay away from my nami said Sanji.

Soon Luffy walked up to sonic.

"I gotta hand it to you sonic you are a great fighter said Luffy.

"Thanks said Sonic.

"Hey sonic said Luffy.

"Yeah said Sonic.

"Would you like to join my crew said Luffy.

"Sure thing it's been awhile since i joined a crew said Sonic.

"Yes we got an new member on me crew said Luffy.

Everyone cheered as they was happy that sonic was joining and nami had a smile on her face sanji was angry with rage.

"Okay guys let's go to sea said Luffy.

As everyone went to the ship sonic grabbed his bag and went on.

"Okay crew let's go said Luffy.

As they sailed to sea for their next adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy was happy that sonic joined his crew sanji was not happy that he joined chopper was also happy to have sonic joining the crew.

"I am glad he joined my crew he is very skilled fighter," said Luffy.

"And a very well skilled swordsman," said zoro.

Both Luffy and Zoro were both talking soon they notice Sonic.

Hey Luffy I am about to look at more areas," said Sonic.

"Okay," said Luffy.

"Everyone I will be right back," said Sonic as he did instant transmission and left the ship witch shock everyone.

"How did he do that," said Luffy.

Elsewhere Sonic was at jungle like forest soon he notice a island with beautiful women with large bust he was about to leave but soon one of them notice him.

"Ekk a man someone," shouted.

"Soon all the women looked," at Sonic angrily

"Simmer down ladies i am not here to perv i am just traveling," said Sonic.

Suddenly Boa Hancock came out and as the women bow down to her.

"Who dares comes here," said Boa.

Suddenly she notice Sonic.

"Who are you," said boa hancock.

"I am Sonic the hedgehog and you must be boa hancock luffy told me about you," said sonic.

He has and I am guessing you are one of his friends," said Boa.

"Yes i am," said Sonic.

"Nice to meet you ,"Sonic said Boa.

"The same to you miss boa," said Sonic.

"Luffy told you about me how much he told you," said Boa.

"Not much," said Sonic.

"I see," said Boa.

"Yes and I am sorry for coming and scaring ladies I need to get back to My crew." said Sonic.

"Okay but do that again got it," said Boa.

"I won't," said Sonic as he left.

Elsewhere Luffy and the others were bored soon they notice Sonic.

"Welcome back Sonic," said Luffy.

"Good to be back," said Sonic.

"Where did you go," said Zoro.

"I went to amazon lily,' said Sonic.

"You did you are so lucky," said Brock.

"I did not stay that long," said Sonic.

"Still very lucky," said Brock.

"Whatever,' said Sonic.

"A few hours later Sonic was talking to usopp and chopper and robin his stories and adventures he had fighting eggman chopper and usopp had stars in their eyes while robin was very impressed.

Wow Sonic I did not know you gain powers like that," said Chopper.

"That's the same thing i said when i was in my base from," said Sonic.

Later on it was night time everyone was sleeping peacefully as they waited for their next adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy and the others were sailing around the sea soon Luffy notice a letter as he picked it up and notice it was from Boa.

"Guys we are going to Amazon Lily," said Luffy.

"What," said Sonic with shock .

"Why are we going their," said Zoro.

"I don't know but let's see," said Luffy.

As the Crew sent see to Amazon Lily as Sanji was staring at Nami soon they made it to the island as the crew got of the ship Boa was happy to see Luffy.

"Hello Luffy," said Boa.

"Hi Boa you wanted me to come," said Luffy

Soon Boa notice Sonic and became angry.

"What are you doing back here," said Boa.

"I told you before Boa i came here by mistake said Sonic.

i don't care and now i must turn you into stone." said boa

"Oh no you don't," said Sonic.

"Boa released her powers to turn Sonic into stone but he was to fast

"Ha miss me,' said Sonic.

"I will deal with you later hedgehog Luffy may i see you in private," said Boa.

"Sure," said Luffy.

Luffy and Boa went too her place while the crew members enjoyed their time at the island.

Elsewhere Sanji was spying on Nami but this time he notice she was talking to Zoro.

"You like someone huh," said zoro.

"Yes I do zoro but i dont no if he likes me for who i am," said Nami.

Sanji overheard this and has hearts in his eyes.

"Yes I knew she likes me said Sanji with a smile as he left the scene.

"Thanks for listing Zoro. said Nami.

"Anytime Nami," said Zoro.

Nami left as Zoro was doing his thing while walking she suddenly bumps into sonic.

"Sorry nami said Sonic.

'It's okay Sonic," said Nami.

"what are you doing,' said Sonic.

"Nothing much," said Nami.

"Oh I was about to head back to the ship," said Sonic.

"Okay and I was gonna hang out with Robin." said Nami.

"Okay see ya," said Sonic.

"You too," said Nami.

They both went their separate ways suddenly Sonic turns his head and notice Sanji.

"Hey rat stay away from my Nami," said Sanji.

"She does not like you,' said Sonic.

"Yes She does and if i ever see you talking to her i will kick your ass," said Sanji.

"Shut the fuck up Sanji you are just a jealous swirly eyebrowed mother fucker who just wants the ladies listen pal if you want to get the ladies be mature," said Sonic.

"I don't have to listen to you rat i am warning you stay away from her," said Sanji.

"Whatever man i am going back to the ship," said Sonic.

"Good I don't want to see you again," said Sanji.

Later on at night eevryone was drifted off to sleep Sanji had smile for what he heard from today Nami was outside of the ship looking at the moon soon she she was joined by Sonic.

"Could not sleep either," said Sonic.

"Nope said Nami,"

"Something on your mind," said Sonic.

"Yeah it's just that i like this guy," said Nami.

"Oh said Sonic.

"Yeah i just want him to like me for who i am," said Nami.

"I see you have been crushin on this guy since when,' said Sonic.

"Since I first met him," said Nami

"Oh okay anyway Nami i am gonna get some rest," said Sonic.

"Ok but before you go can i ask you something," said Nami.

"Sure," said Sonic.

Nami was silent for a moment she was blushing for a moment but then speak.

"Goodnight," said Nami.

"You to Nami said Sonic as he went to his room and drifted to to sleep.

"Damnit I screwed up on telling him said Nami to herself.

Nami was about to go to her room but suddenly she was knocked out Sonic notice and rushed out of his bed and was gonna save her but the unknown kidnapper vanish.

"Damn don't worry nami i will save you said Sonic.

Soon the others woke up and notice Sonic.

"Sonic what happened and wheres Nami," said Luffy.

"She got kidnapped i was almost saved her but the guy," vanish said Sonic.

"You son of a bitch I warned you stay away from my Nami," said sanji.

Sanji was gonna attack Sonic but luffy stop him.

"Sanji stop we have to save Nami," said Luffy.

"Ok but i will save my love," saud Sanji.

"Goodgreef," said Sonic.

"Alright crew let's go," said Luffy.

As the crew sealed to save Nami Sonic looked at the sky with a determined expression on his face.

'Don't worry Nami we are on are way to save you," said Sonic.


End file.
